


a taste of a poison paradise

by Madfalldyn



Series: you're poison [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Klara is tired of Victor always showing her up, but has a new plan to get him wrapped around her finger.
Relationships: Kurara | Klara/Masaru | Victor
Series: you're poison [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808884
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	a taste of a poison paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I love Klara so fucking much

There’s something a bit off about Klara today. Victor has been battling the aspiring pop star slash gym leader nearly daily for a while now, as part of the training offered by the Master Dojo. Well, maybe not exactly  _ offered, _ Klara is simply another student there, but their battles have been fun and she is always eager to learn from the Galar Champion. Victor knows she wants to be strong enough to win someday, but that only spurs his own training on. Today, however, she seems more determined as she asks if he’ll help her train, almost as if there’s something on her mind.

~X~

Klara has always been flighty. As a kid, she’d gush about how badly she wanted to grow up to be this, or that, flitting from interest to interest often. Eventually, she settled on the fame and fortune of a pop star, using her cute look and charm to win over audiences the world over. She branded herself as having both the cuteness and virulence of poison, going so far as to seek out Poison type pokemon. This interest stuck, long enough for her to record an album, to make her own merchandise by hand, she put more effort into her future career than she had put into nearly anything, absolutely certain it would pay off in the end. That pay off, however, was a measly 8 albums.  _ Krazy 4 Klara,  _ sadly, flopped.

~X~

Heading out onto the Battle Court behind the dojo, Klara and Victor walk side by side. He steals glance after glance, trying to place what seems so different. She notices, of course, but the most he earns is a teasing wink. She’s close enough that he can smell her perfume, and while the scent is familiar, there’s something  _ new _ beneath it. A heavy sort of scent he feels he could really lose himself in, practically drawing him closer… luckily, however, they reach the field before he can consider doing so. He shakes his head, trying to clear the bizarre feeling coming over him.

~X~

With her first attempt at fame and fortune dashed, Klara wasn’t quite sure what she should do. At first, she was lost. But flipping through channels on the telly, she happened upon a gym battle. It seemed to be an exhibition match, some new champion and a hot shot gym leader. Whatever, nothing interesting. But just as she decided to keep hopping through channels, it hit her. Champions? Gym Leaders? Both are pretty hot in Galar, and Pokemon battling isn’t even that hard. She’s sure that if she could just get her foot in the door, she could make a name for herself, and feed that right back into her music career.

~X~

“Today’s gonna be a bit different, Victor, just you wait and see!” Klara promises, her smile taking on a familiar and sinister edge. “I’ve been training hard! And even took out a little insurance!”

Victor can’t begin to guess what she means by that, but he can’t help remembering their showdown in the third of Mustard’s trials. Klara isn’t above cheating to win, though without any stakes, he didn’t really expect anything underhanded. Regardless, she’s dangerous, and Victor decides to keep his guard up. 

“We’ll see about that! I’m sure it’ll be a great match either way!” He responds, throwing out his lead. That response only seems to frustrate Klara, as she sends out her pokemon as well. Try as he might, though, Victor can’t seem to clear his head. Whatever strange feeling overcame him in the tunnel, he can’t shake.

~X~

Apparently, becoming a gym leader is a lot of work. Klara always assumed it wasn’t much, just some battling skills and strong pokemon. The poison gym in Galar was just a minor league gym, not anything special yet, and Klara was certain that with her looks and energy, she could change that. Finding out about all the training she’d have to do, however? Was a bit of a spirit breaker. Forging ahead anyway, she could only manage two days. Her assumption that she could charm her way past any hard work fell flat, and she was left just as lost as when she started.

That is, until she watched an ad about Mustard’s Master Dojo. A former champion, taking on students? Surely that could be an easy alternative! She called then and there, signing up eagerly.

~X~

Victor’s focus is all over the place. Even as Klara launches attack after attack at his team, working tirelessly to wear him down, he can’t seem to get into the battle. By now, his pokemon are trained well enough to handle this nearly on autopilot, but they do seem a bit concerned for their trainer. It’s strange, though. It’s not even that he  _ can’t _ focus, more… that he can only seem to focus on one thing. 

_ Klara. _

She’s quite a ways away from him, seeing as the Battle Court is big enough for two Dynamaxed pokemon, but he can’t take his eyes off of her. It’s far from the first time he’s noticed how stunning she is, a cute face, framed by her bright pink hair, always styled to perfection… and he’s not blind to the way her uniform hugs her body, the way her thigh-high socks sink into the soft flesh of her thighs… but right now, that’s all he can think about.

The air of the Court seems different, somehow. Heavy, and hot, with the scent from earlier still lingering in the air. For the first time in a while, Victor starts to worry, but even in the midst of his worry, he can’t look away from Klara.

~X~

There’s always some kind of problem. Klara (kind of) tries so hard, (sometimes) putting in her best effort, but there’s always a wrench in the works. This time, it’s the annoying brat showing up just a bit after she does. Right after she settles in, doing her best to schmooze the Dojo’s master and matron, they send her out to go collect him. Honestly, she’d rather not deal with any new variables, and decides to try and scare him off long before arriving at the station. Nothing can jeopardize her future, after all. 

A quick battle ought to show him just how outmatched he is, and the kind of people that deserve to train at Mustard’s Dojo. Namely, her. Klara can easily crush some fresh-faced young trainer just starting out, after all!

~X~

“Struggling a bit there, Victor?” Klara asks, snapping him out of it. He had lost himself, staring at her again, hardly aware of the battle raging between them. “It’s okay if you wanna just forfeit, you know. C'mon, I wouldn’t mind, since I’m going to win anyway.”

“Not a chance!” Victor answers, but his tone is nowhere near as firm as he’d like. He worries that she can notice his distraction so easily, and worries that she might notice just how deeply that distraction runs. By now, he’s doing his best to ignore how alluring she looks to him, and how his body is reacting to her. How badly he seems to want her, perhaps even to need her. 

If she were to realize, he isn’t exactly sure what would happen. He’d most certainly lose this battle, not that there are any real stakes involved. But what after? Would she tease him? Scold him? Even thinking of  _ that _ adds to his excitement, and he has to shake it off once more. Mimicking Hop and Leon, he slaps himself a bit, trying to focus up enough to finish this fight.

~X~

He won. And kept winning, again, and again. At first, Klara thought it was a fluke. Then it became infuriating. He was in her way, stealing her glory again and again, but always smiling happily, acting so polite. It had to be on purpose, she just knew it. Even if he offered to help her, she knew it was nothing more than empty pity. Looking down on the poor trainer that couldn’t beat him, and it pisses her off. Even thinking about it now, knowing more about her new rival, she gets frustrated. 

So what if he turned out to be stronger than Mustard? So what if he was the Galar Champion? Klara still shouldn’t lose to him. She shouldn’t have to settle for second place over and over again. But. She’s always been adaptable. Klara was often labelled a schemer when she was younger, finding the best ways to get attention, to get out of work. And maybe having the Champion as a rival isn’t all bad. Maybe, just maybe, she can use that.

With a new plan, and a new resolve, Klara gets ready for another of their daily practice matches, determined that this one will go differently. Even if she loves the battle itself, today will be a great victory for Klara. The first of many to come, in fact.

~X~

Eventually, Victor’s team carries him through. Klara’s Slowbro put up a better fight than ever, nearly clenching the battle, but it wasn’t quite enough. Klara goes through the usual formalities, lamenting how close the battle was as she hands him his prize money. Victor hardly responds, simply glad he managed to coast through with his team on autopilot, and glad that Klara didn’t seem to notice why he was so distracted in the first place. If he can just make his escape back to some privacy at the Dojo, he can take care of this without her knowing, and be in the clear.

But, with her so close, he can’t think straight at all. That heavy scent fills his lungs, stronger than before, as she gets closer and closer. She’s already handed him the money, so he isn’t really sure of what’s going on now.

“Good work out there, I really almost had you,” Klara says, cocking her head a bit as she smiles. Victor can’t help but stare, she can be so criminally cute. “Though… honestly, I’m about to make up for that.”

~X~

Being a poison type specialist has its perks. Klara has always been drawn to them, due to how bright and colorful they tend to be. Colors which often warn of just how dangerous the creatures truly are. Choosing the poison gym for her attempt to break into the scene was to capitalize on the low competition, but it was also a type she was quite familiar with.

But a lot of her familiarity runs deeper. She’s no stranger to make up, knowing just how much of a difference the right touches can make. Perfume, too, can drive people wild. Especially if it just so happens to be laced with some slightly modified pheromones, produced by certain poison type pokemon. Salazzle is known for its ability to charm males, and its luscious scent is alluring to many. Some perfume developers have taken it a step further, though, enhancing the effect and shifting it to affect humans as well as salandit. It’s not strictly  _ legal,  _ given how potent the charming scent can be, but with the right sources, you can get your hands on it. It’s even been concentrated in other forms, like lipsticks, becoming an immensely powerful aphrodisiac.

In combination, the perfume and lipstick can make nearly any man take leave of his senses. A fact Klara has read on countless occasions, and which ultimately insured she would get her hands on both.

They’re rare, and expensive, so she hasn’t had much chance to try them out. But what better reason could she have than finally toppling that annoying champion who has been such a thorn in her side? If it’s enough to finally give her an edge against Victor, she’s going to take it. Besides, getting a champion all riled up? Imagine the scandal! If that won’t get her name out there, nothing will!

~X~

With Klara mere inches away from him, Victor wonders if he should back away. He feels an intense desire to get even closer, to reach out and grab her, but he knows he shouldn’t. She’s trained with him for weeks now, and he can’t deny his attraction to her, but whatever confidence he might possess on the court does little for him outside of a pokemon battle. When it comes to romance, Victor might as well be his predecessor. Usually, whatever feelings of desire well up within him, he pushes aside easily. But today has been so bizarre, so different, he can’t figure it out.

It isn’t long before Klara moves for him, though. She reaches her arms out, wrapping them around him as she leans in, pressing her lips to his. Victor isn’t sure how to react, stiffening up at first. But Klara has enough passion for the both of them, forcing his lips to part, making up for his inexperience and shock. Before long, he’s melted into her arms, into their kiss, and the feelings that have been stirring up within him reach a fever pitch. Klara only pulls him tighter, however, and Victor knows he can’t hide his arousal any longer. 

Not that it’s a surprise to her, either way. Klara knows exactly what she’s been doing to the poor champion, teasing him even as her chemical insurance worked its magic on him. And now she’s sealed his fate with a kiss, a true critical hit that he has little chance of recovering from. Sure enough, the poisonous pheromones work their magic even more quickly through her kiss, and Victor finds it impossible to think of anything but Klara, how close she is, her body pressed against him, the sweet taste of her mouth, her tongue teasing at him, the soft way she moans into his mouth… he can’t handle it. He has to have her.

Slowly, he grows more passionate, more forward. When Klara breaks the kiss, he follows after her, eager to start it up again. 

“Now, now,” she teases, her voice sugary sweet. “It wouldn’t do for someone to walk out to the court and see us like this, hm? I’m gonna take you somewhere more private, ‘kay?”

He can only nod along, knowing that right now, he would follow her anywhere. 

~X~

The Dojo’s student quarters aren’t exactly the pinnacle of privacy, but it’s better than being completely out in the open. Especially during the day, when many of the students are out training. Mustard is far too engrossed in whatever game he’s currently obsessed with to notice anyone coming and going, and if Honey has any objection to the way Klara marches into the rooms with Victor in tow, she doesn’t voice them.

Once they’re alone and in private, Klara faces away from him. Each student has a small room, hardly decorated, with thin walls and an even thinner mattress placed on a cheap cot. Victor isn't surprised to see her room nearly filled to bursting with various beauty supplies, but he doesn't have much of a chance to look around before his focus is shattered.

Klara bends over, slowly and deliberately, draping herself over the bed. Victor watches in awe as her uniform shorts rise up, showing more and more of her thighs, until he can see her ass peeking out at him. She glances back, over her shoulder, taunting him without saying a word. He hardly even notices, his attention entirely dominated by the way her shorts tighten up on her, by the obvious line of her panties, and he can hardly stand the way his cock throbs at the sight of her.

Ordinarily, he would embed that sight in his memory, and worry about it later. But right now, he simply can’t control himself. Klara is right there in front of him, and he’s out of his mind with desire. Of course, he’s playing right into her hands, her plan couldn’t be going better, but he doesn’t know that. As he approaches her from behind, she watches, waiting. Any time he starts to hesitate, she wiggles just a bit, luring him in. Once he’s close enough, he reaches out, grabs her uniform shorts, and yanks them down.

“Victor, you’re so forceful,” she exclaims, making no move to stop him. “Save that for the Battle Court, ‘kay?”

But her words fall on deaf ears. They were more teasing, either way, just another attempt to egg him on. Exposing her panties did nothing to calm him down, and with that first step done, it isn’t hard for him to yank those down as well. Klara falls silent, now fully exposed to the young champion. Her plan is working, flawlessly in fact, but if he’s going to falter, it’s possible it will be here. She can only glance back, watching eagerly, hoping… and as he reaches down, shifting the shorts of his dojo uniform down, freeing his cock… she knows she’s won.

Victor can’t help himself. He can’t hold back, especially now that he’s so close. He can feel Klara’s heat, emanating off of her, as the scent of her perfume fills the room, pushing him further and further down this path. He’s always wanted her, never been able to take his eyes off of her, so how could he be expected to resist? She’s his rival, but more than that, his crush. He takes himself in hand, knowing what he should do, even if he’s never done it before. He may be inexperienced, but it’s not as if he’s fully ignorant. He lines the tip of his cock up with her cunt, amazed at how hot her body is. She’s wet, and so enticing… but still, he hesitates.

He stands frozen, he wants to push into her so badly, to take her for himself, she’s right here waiting and willing, but he can’t seem to take that next step. Part of him still worries, despite how badly he wants this, that he’s not up to it. Klara doesn’t give him much of a chance to back out, however. With his cock already perfectly lined up, it’s easy for her to take things into her own hands. Or rather, into her own hips, as she leans back, pushing her body onto his cock. She gasps, as the warmth of his dick enters her, slowly working her way back. It doesn’t take long for her ass to press against his thighs, as she takes him completely. The soft, drawn out groan as he enters her is absolutely  _ delicious _ , and sounds like victory. A victory she’s wanted for quite some time now.

With no further chance to resist, Victor reaches out, grabbing hold of her hips. There’s no turning back now, even if he could think clearly enough to consider it. The warmth of her cunt, fully enveloping his cock, is far too wonderful. He can’t imagine stopping now, and instead, he begins to thrust in and out of her, using her hips to steady himself as he falls into a frantic, desperate rhythm.

He is lacking in skill, with no trace of technique, but Klara doesn’t mind. He more than makes up for it in enthusiasm, fucking her as hard and fast as he can manage. Honestly, when it comes to sex, Klara wants nothing more than to know her partner wants her, and Victor doesn’t seem able to consider anything  _ but _ how badly he wants her right now. Of course, he could use some polish, some guidance, but for now, she can work with this. If he’s useful enough, she might consider keeping him around. So far, even with his embarrassing lack of skill, this isn’t the  _ worst _ she’s felt.

Though, considering how much she teased him, and how her insurance affected him, he’s certainly not got much in the way of staying power. Before long, his frantic pace grows erratic, and he’s panting as he thrusts into her again and again. She can tell he’s getting close, can feel his cock pulsing within her, but she doesn’t make any move to stop him, to request that he pull out. After all, this is all according to plan. 

He thrusts into her one last time, crying out her name weakly as he comes. Too far gone to consider the consequences, he comes inside of her, his seed spilling into her, filling her. Somehow, that complete lack of worry is a thrill to Klara, letting her know just how far she’s pushed the usually cautious champion. She feels herself tense up, her body squeezing a bit more out of him as she reaches a slight climax of her own. Nothing to write home about, mind, hardly enough to make her cry out as pathetically as him, but… infuriatingly, he seems to have potential in bed as well.

He collapses on top of her, before rolling off, collapsing on her bed. He is spaced out, breathing heavily as he tries to catch his breath. Klara turns, and rises, setting up on her bed. She’s got the next bit of her plan phased out, but she’ll have to move carefully. All of her traps have been laid out, and Victor has fallen for each and every one… so now all that’s left is to finish him off.

“You certainly threw yourself at me, didn’t you?” She asks, her tone sugary and teasing, but still accusatory. “What were you thinking? Don’t you know what kind of scandal might come up if you knocked me up!?”

“Wha-” Victor starts, stunned. The depth of what he’s done finally hits him, as his senses return. “I didn’t… I don’t know what came over me.”

“Well, I know exactly  _ who _ came into  _ me _ , and it was the Galar champion. Honestly, you better be planning to take responsibility,” Klara lays into him, scowling. She doesn’t think there’s any need to mention just how prepared she was for this. From what she’s heard of previous champions, there’s a good chance Victor would just move on after this conquest, preparing to start a long chain of them, but a bit of fear could lock him down easily.

“Of course I would! I mean, even if… even if nothing happens, I kind of…” Victor starts, not seeming to know exactly what to say. “Well, I’ve actually had a bit of a crush on you anyway. So, I wouldn’t really mind sticking around either way. I mean, I’ve not really dated anyone before, but I’d be happy for you to teach me.”

“Huh?” Klara asks, dumbfounded. Of all the possible responses, that’s not one she’d planned for at all. She thought she’d need to string Victor along with a possible pregnancy scare, bleeding as much exposure out of him as she could in the process. But acceptance? Wanting to date her? That’s not something she’d considered. “You would?”

“Of course! That was great, and I love talking with you when we train… I’ve honestly never felt like that before, it was incredible. I couldn’t even think straight today, and I kind of want to stay like that? With you?”

“Really? Well, if that’s what you want then… ‘kay,” Klara agrees, mostly in shock. Part of her feels guilty she went through all this trouble, and wonders if this still won’t lead to quite a scandal in the end, but really, that’s just more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
